User blog:GAim4A/Tips for Beginners
Before I start, I'd like to point out some important moment - creating a full game script is quite a lengthy process, taking (depending on the game) from a couple of days to a couple of months. Keep that in mind and let's get started. 0) You have to be in a good mood! Desire to kill every human being on the planet will affect you writing. Watch some funny cat videos first! 1) Decide on the game. This should be your favourite game, which must be beaten at least once. This moment is extremely important, since it is very difficult to maintain your motivation for a long time working on an uninteresting game. 2) You need a computer with any word processor on it. Make sure it has some spell checker in it to help you correct obvious misspells. 3) Choose a walkthrough for the game. Before you begin, be sure to watch the walkthrough on rewind and make sure that it is complete and and contains all the plot. Personally, I prefer longplays, because I want to have the whole game at once and not be in a situation when the last video in the series is not there or it is blocked. 4) Download the walkthrough on your computer. It will be more convenient to work with. Plus, you can transfer the file to, for example, a tablet, and work on the road. 5) Use VLC player This player has all the popular codecs for video playback. It also has flexible settings for rewinding using hotkeys, which facilitates the work. 6) You’ll need a good keyboard! At first, it may not be noticeable, but soon you'll understand - typing a lot of text without a good keyboard is very difficult. I won't recommend you specific models, since each of us has his own tastes and preferences, but I would say that mechanical keyboards justify their high price in terms of typing large amounts of text. 7) Other ways of typing out the script. Of course, you can just sit down and start writing the dialogs. However, there are several ways to do it (maybe) more conveniently for you. - If you have a smartphone, try recording text using voice recognition. Personally, I use Speechnotes (this application can continuously record your voice). - Also, a smartphone (with a good camera) will help you with recognizing large pieces of text (for example, notes) via Google Translate (or any other application). I have been using this feature myself for many years and very happy with it. - If you have a microphone or a webcam (good quality) - try to use the voice recognition function in Google Docs. 8) Constantly check your text for misspells and errors. When I typed a lot of text, I noticed that then I typed a page of text and revise it, I will definitely find 1-2 mistakes - commas, the form of the word, the wrong character name. This often leads to hilarious moments that make me very happy. 9) Write actions only where it is necessary, it is not necessary to describe every little thing. 10) Define for yourself how your script will look and stick to it throughout the text. 11) It will be even better if you are currently playing the game you are writing a script for. 12) Do not try to put EVERYTHING in your script. Ask yourself - do I need this diaries/subplots/sidequests to understand the story? Don't overdo - it'll be for the worst. Category:Blog posts